1. Field of the invention.
The present invention relates to fishing tackle and more particularly to a fishing jig supporting a plurality of hook equipped lures.
2. Description of the prior art.
Fishing jigs supporting a plurality of hooks, such as trot lines, are well known. Other type of pole or rod fishing jigs, usually referred to as "crappie jigs", comprise an elongated wire-like support having two or more hook equipped leaders attached thereto.
This invention is distinctive over the crappie jig by forming a crossed rod support having a plurality of different length hook equipped leaders or lures depending from the wire-like support which simulates a school of shad or fish appearance when the jig is trolled from a boat, or the like.